Hospital
by Tyge
Summary: What happenes to Sasuke when he wakes up in a hospital? to find out that hinata is his nurse? It seems that Hinata isn't happy with Naruto and listens to Sasuke's advice... how will it go? Continuing :D SasuHina NaruSaku Ending soon i think
1. Patient

Sasuke woke up, to only find himself in a medium size hospital room. He saw a mirrior next to him. He decided to reach over and look at himself, when he saw his reflection is eyes opened up, he looked much to old to be 15. All of the sudden he heard heavy footsteps coming towards his room. He hastily put down the mirrior and pretended to sleep.

"It's no good, he's still in a coma." He heard a shrilling voice say. He knew who it was…Sakura.

"O-oh," a shy voice came out. It wasn't like any girls voice that Sasuke has heard of. Usually girls were loud, and annoying to him. Yet this one was strange to him, it sounded quiet, and peaceful.

"C'mon Hinata!! We have to look at a new patient!"

"U-uh I'll be r-right there Sakura-san."

Sasuke heard Sakura leave, anyone could know who it was. Sasuke opened his eyes only of about a centimeter so Hinata couldn't tell that he was awake. He felt warm, gentle hands move his hair away from his face and his neck. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he jolted his eyes open.

- - - - - -

Hinata gasped in surprise. "Sasuke-san y-y-your awake?"

"Why wouldlnl't I be?"

"We'll y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you've (A/n lol a lot of y's :D) been in a c-coma for 3 years."

This Sasuke had not know. It took a while for his brain to actually take in that info. 3_ years?!_ He thought to himself, _3 years in a coma?! What happened to me? Ugh its like a hole in my mind…_. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Hinata beat him to it.

"T-the reason you w-were in a c-coma was because y-you killed I-itachi b-but overused y-your sharingan." Know this one shocked Sasuke. HE killed ITACHI? Sasuke smirked, but not to big, "I see… so what will happen to me know?"

"U-mmmm… I think y-your going to have t-to recover for a m-month."

A month? That didn't seem so bad. Unless… "wait, who will be my nurse then? If its Sakura don't blame me if you see her knocked out outside of my room."

"I-I'm going to be y-your nurse." She stated to him. Honestly, Sasuke was quite glad that she was going to be his nurse (A/N or doctor w/e) She wasn't loud and abnoxtious like most of the idiotic girls he knew cough cough sakura cough cough

"I-I'm going to report to Hokage-sama that y-you are awake." She told him. "Can I ask you your name at least?" Uchiha asked her.

"H-hai! Its Hinata Hyuuga." For some reason to Sasuke, it seemed that she wasn't proud of being a Hyuuga. To him it felt more like she was sad. He wondered of why her voice sank as she said her name. His train of thoughts stopped when Hinata told him that she would bring him lunch in an hour. Sasuke didn't realize it until know how hungry he was. He looked in the mirror again to notice that his hair was perfectly cut. He figured that his new nurse must've cut it so he didn't bother to even ask her about it. He watched her leave his room to talk with the Hokage.

- - - - - -

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!

Sasuke covered his ears. The loud footsteps must mean Sakura AND Naruto are coming. _Oh god no…_he quickly pretended to sleep.

"HEY TEME YOU FINALY WOKE UP!! BELIEVE IT!!!"

"KYA SASUKE-KUN YOUR FINALY UP!!!!!!!! CAN I FEED YOU YOUR LUNCH?"

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention but he noticed on his counter there was a hospital lunch. He also noticed Hinata in the corner looking at Naruto. _She must like the dobe_ He thought the obvious. He shot a cold glare at Sakura.

"Sakura if you don't want to die I suggest you get out of my sight or I WILL kill you." He stated coolly with his sharigan activated. Sakura's heart sank. She just couldn't handle another rejection. Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, saw Sakura go sad and put his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"T-thank you Naruto…kun"

it was obvious that she called him Naruto-kun, even hinata heard her and she was on the other side of the room. Sasuke quickly stole a glance at Hinata. He saw her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes. All of a sudden Sasuke swore he saw a trickle go down her cheek. Was she crying? Sasuke was now getting curious.

"Sakura-chan!! I'll walk you home if you want!"

"Mmm, sure Naruto." Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

As they left, Sasuke quickly finished his lunch, he was curious to ask Hinata if she liked Naruto.

"Oy, Hinata do you like Naruto?"

Hinata looked up at him, "Y-yes we are going out. B-but it h-hurts to see him be all f-flirty with other women… h-he makes me feel shallow… l-like I'm not worthy for him…"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. The block head didn't know how badly he was hurting Hinata's feelings. From the way she talks he knew that she was really kind-hearted.

"Then why don't you break up with him?

"E-eh??"

"Cmon, if you keep on going like this he will do more actions to other girls, trust me I've known him better then probably anyone has ever known."

These thoughts were spinning through her head.

"B-but how?"

"Just tell him that you guys are over… cmon its not that hard."


	2. Break and 2 weeks later

**ARG OMG IT IS SO ANNOYING TO MAKE HINATA STUTTER!! I WANT TO MURDER THE KEYBOARD BECAUSE OF IT!!!! Anyways… I'm going to make her stop stuttering… to annoying to type the – almost every other sentence….**

**Anyways to the story :D and I don't own Naruto… obviously -.-**

---------------------

As soon as Sasuke fell asleep, Hinata quickly got up and left the hospital. _Break up with Naruto? I can't do that it will be too difficult! Yet, I have thought of this in the past._ She was walking by the ramen stand (A/N lol can't remember the name… can anyone tell me?) She saw Naruto with Sakura. It was obvious to everyone that Sakura was flirting with Naruto. Hinata couldn't bear (sp?) the sight and bit her bottom lip to stop her self from crying. As fast as she could she ran to Sasuke's hospital room.

"Why are you crying, Hinata?"

"-sniff- I-I saw Naruto with Sakura… -sniff- and Sakura was flirting w-with him."

She cried a dozen more tears. Sasuke got up from his bed and wiped her tears, "He isn't worth your tears Hinata. He's too much of a block head to notice any of your emotions." He said to her soothingly. Hinata grabbed his shirt and started to cry onto his chest. Sasuke, was shocked by this kind of behavior. This possibly was the first time he ever comforted a person. He didn't know why but it seemed like a mysterious force was controlling his movements. He hugged her gently (A/N OMG NO WAY!!) and whispered her some words. (a/n couldn't think of anything :D so lazy) After 5 minutes of just crying Hinata finally stopped.

"Will you be alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm just g-going to break up with him. D-Don't know when yet."

"Mm…"

---------------------

Naruto skipped happily (a/n lol so gay) to see Hinata in the hospital._ Ah I can't wait to see Hinata-chan._ "Excuse me! I'm here to see Hinata. BELIEVE IT!" he yelled to a nurse. "Oh, she's in room… 155. You can go see her right know." The nurse told Naruto were to go. _Wait a second… isn't that Sasuke-teme's room? Aww man I feel bad for her! I should get her out as soon as possible. But first,_ he snickered to himself, _I will eavesdrop on there conversation._

"U-um Sasuke-san c-can I tend your flowers?"

"Hm? Oh sure go for it… its not like I care."

"T-thank you!" /// (a/n lol blush)

_Wow… Sasuke does know how to talk._ Naruto thought to himself. As soon as Naruto entered the room he yelled, "I'M HERE!! BELIEVE IT!!" Sasuke clamped his ears in annoyance. "Dobe don't come screaming in here." _Honestly what does Hinata even see in Narutard?_ Sasuke thought. "AND I'M HERE TO TAKE **MY** HINATA TO A DATE!! BELIEVE IT!!" Hinata flinched at the word my. It seems Naruto only thought of her as an object not an actual person. Hinata faced the flower pot and started to pick out the bad leaves that had wilted, "N-naruto," she gulped, "W-we're over." She still looked at the flower, to scared to turn around and see Naruto's reaction.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU'RE MINE! BELIEVE IT"

"I-I'm not yours! Not know, Not EVER!" oh our precious little Hinata was know angry with Naruto. She turned her body fully to Naruto and said in a serious voice, "Now get out and don't think of me as your girlfriend anymore!" Not Naruto, neither Hinata, noticed that she wasn't stuttering. Sasuke was laughing quietly to himself. He noticed that Hinata didn't stutter. He looked at Naruto's dumb face, it was grim and smothered in shock.

"BUT YOU ARE MINE! "BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!"

Hinata had enough of this and activated her byakugan.

"Get out…now" she said calm and coolly. Naruto was getting scared and did as she told him.

---------------------

"I-I'm sorry you saw that…" she looked at Sasuke to only find him laughing. (a/n gasp he's laughing!! How demented am I going to make him?! XD) "W-what's so funny?" she asked him in confusion. "You finally didn't stutter, plus the look on Naruto's face was priceless." This only occurred to Hinata that she finally didn't stutter.

---------------------

It's been only 2 weeks since Hinata broke up with Naruto. Sasuke noticed that Hinata was acting less shy around him. She didn't even stutter when she was with him. For the past two weeks Hinata noticed that Sasuke didn't eat all of his hospital lunch and one day she asked him, " Um, Sasuke-san why don't you finish all of your food?" Sasuke looked at her "because it sucks."

Hinata thought about this. _He needs his strength, and he doesn't eat all of his food._ "I'll cook for you then!" she suggested. It was a weird thought to sasuke. He never tried her cooking before. "Sure but to tell you I'm quite the critic when it comes to trying things."

"Its Ok, I cook decently at least I think you will like it" she smiled at him. The next day she brought him some lunch. When Sasuke looked what was inside. _Wow this is incredible._ He saw a cooked steaming rice added with all kinds of stuff you put in rice (I have no clue a/n) on the side he noticed it had vegetables such as carrots and etc. and on the upper right of the rice he noticed a rice cookie (a/n omg those are so delicious! My dad came back from Japan yesterday and brought 2 boxes of those things… one box is gone already XD) He also noticed a rice ball and it was made to look like his head. Sasuke chuckled, "itadakimasu." He said and dug in.

At first Sasuke ate the rice. He found it to be absolutely delicious. Far better then any he has tasted. He finished his rice and vegetables and ate his head (a/n lmao you all know I'm talking about the rice ball right?) When he finished his whole lunch he whispered a "Gochiso'sama." (sp? To lazy to go and look it up)

"How was it?" Hinata asked him.

"The best meal I have ever tasted, thank you Hinata."

Hinata gave him a big smile and cleaned up the plates right away. The next day it was blazing hot. Poor Hinata always wore her big jacket and was sweating like crazy.

"Why don't you take of your jacket?"

Hinata blushed a crimson red, "I-I'm just shy." She held on to her jacked. "Its ok I won't stare." Sasuke chuckled evilly. Hinata knew Sasuke wasn't a pervert like Naruto but she still didn't take off her jacket, she was just too embarrassed. Every girl that has seen her without her jacked became envious of all her physical appearances. She also gave guys too many nose bleeds and the guys broke up with there girlfriends and asked Hinata out. Yes, she had the perfect body of anyone's dream. Then she silently thought that maybe Naruto was only after her body (ew) and not Hinata herself. By the middle of the day Hinata couldn't take the heat anymore and took of her jacket. She had her back to Sasuke and activated her byakugan. She only noticed that he wasn't even looking at her but rather staring out of the window. She deactivated her byakugan, seeing that he really didn't care about her physical appearance. It was a relief to Hinata because know she can take of her jacket in front of sasuke and not give him a nose bleed.

---------------------

Sasuke and Hinata chit chatted for about and hour talking about what happened when Sasuke was in a coma. Sasuke loved it whenever she would smile, giggle or blush in front of him. He doesn't know why but he is starting to develop affection for her. Sometimes he had to resist urges to hug her when she was close to him. Just as Hinata was getting comfy without her jacket the worst thing came into the room, it was Naruto and Sakura.

The first thing Sasuke and Hinata noticed is that Naruto's hand was around Sakura's waist(sp?) Hinata took a seat next to Sasuke, her front was facing Sasuke and her back was facing Naruto and Sakura, her head was down. All of a sudden, maybe on purpose, Naruto and Sakura started to kiss right in front of them. It was a disgusting sight. You can even HEAR them kissing. Sasuke put one arm around Hinata and nudged her closer to his chest. His attention went to Naruto and Sakura. Using his free hand he took out a kunai from Hinata's pouch and threw it at them barley missing both of there heads. Naruto and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"If you guys are going to do this disgusting crap, don't do it in my f-cking room!" He yelled at them with his sharingan activated. "C'mon Naruto, sweetie, why don't we move this somewhere else?" Sakura said in a sly voice and walked outside the door, blowing him a kiss. Naruto stole a glance at Hinata. He was furious to see SASUKE hugging HIS Hinata. _Just you wait Sasuke, Hinata will be mine!_

--------------------- ---------------------

**erm… I'm going to add some more sasuhina fluff… later… to lazy… go away XD anyways yes naruto is the evil one!! The evil one!! Here are the ages for the characters you all have seen so far:**

**Sasuke: 17**

**Hinata: 16**

**Sakura: 17**

**Naruto: 17**

**Lol if you guys want to you can submit ideas and I might use em :D! Lol in the spell check for Sasuke it puts Sauce XD lmao Sauce!!!**


	3. Sasuke & Hinata's daily day

It was yet another day for Sasuke in the hospital. It was dreadily boring without Hinata around. If she wasn't around for some reason he would think only about her. It was like he was controlled by mysterious hands. Lets leave Sasuke to his boredom and spend a day with Hinata :D

**Sasuke:** Yea thanks (sarcasm)

-------------

BEEP BEEPITY BOOPTY BEEP

Hinata's alarm clock rang off, it was 6 in the morning. She impatiently go up and started to dress. She doesn't know why but for some reason she was always like this in the mornings. It only started recently when Sasuke woke up from his coma. In fact, she always felt her stomach do a flip whenever she first saw him in the morning. She was thinking there was something wrong with her. She dressed in a red shirt with a black tie and put on some black Capri pants that she found in her closet. She brushed her long hair (a/n huh I forgot to tell you guys this, think of them as in the shippuuden :D) until it naturally fell on her back. She went downstairs to find that Neji was awake.

"Good Morning Neji-nii." She greeted him happily.

"Morning," he replied to her.

Hinata saw that Neji was reading a newspaper, something about some person doing something to something and the other something went to somewhere. (a/n try saying that 5 times fast XD) She also noticed that the servants already made a meal for the both of them. She got her chopsticks said a little ittadakimasu(sp?) and dug in. After she finished her royal feast she went and brushed her teeth. She looked at the clock and noticed that she had 3 hours before she has got to go to work. So she went outside and starting to beat up a training post. Hinata thought of it as completely useless due to the fact that it wasn't moving. But yet, she still kept on beating it. _I wonder if Sasuke-san would train with me after he gets out of the hospital…_ she shook her head violently_, why do I keep on thinking about him!?_

-------------

She arrived at the hospital precisely at 10:00am. To her natural instinct, she immedialty went up to Sasuke's room. She opened the door and greeted him with a good morning. The rest of the day they just talked about totally random things. Once she remembered them talking about Sasuke's crazy fan girls (a/n lol spelled it as grils at first XD) at 6:00pm her time in the hospital ends and she has to go back home.

-------------

By the time she gets back home all she does is tend the main garden in the house. She also makes different ointments for the hospital!

Hinata's daily day

-------------

**Hinata: Gawd that's so boring!!**

**Sasuke: Yea that is pretty boring**

**Neji: Like yours is any better Uchiha?**

**Hinata: Neji-nii please don't taunt him**

**Neji: -gasp-! You don't mean your defending him!!**

**Hinata: Um… -blush- oh no! I think the uh… toilet is clogged! Cya Neji-nii! –runs away-**

**Sasuke: Damn… that was some lame excuse**

**Tyge: Know on to Sasuke's day :D lets see how 'boring' his is**

**Sasuke: Thanks**

Sasuke's Daily day:

The raven hair teen woke up to a warm morning. He always checks the time and its always 9:30. Since he had barley anything to do, he would brush his teeth and comb his hair. By the time that's over only 5-10 minutes pass. Sasuke is already used to this and he just sits in his hospital bed letting his thoughts carry him away. For some reason though he always ended up thinkin' about Hinata (a/n perv!!) Its strange to him, whenever he sees Hinata walk into his room his stomach does a flip. Or, whenever she gets close to him his heart starts to pick up its pace. He looks out the window and he sees Hinata walking quickly to the hospital room. Since no one was there he would smile and a slight stain of pink would form on his cheeks. "Good Morning!" she would always greet him and he would reply with his own good morning. It felt strange to be talking so much to her. They were both clearly not the talkative type. Hinata would always bring him some lunch (a/n um.. forgot to mention that in Hinata's day… just imagine its there… somewhere XD) Hinata would just usually talk to him tidy up his room, or just tend the flower in the pot. After Hinata leaves, Sasuke looks outside the window and silently waves 'bye' to her. She doesn't know he does this though. Sasuke would just read some scrolls and by 9:00pm his body would become fatigued due to the fact that he stills doesn't have all of his energy back yet. So he would sleep for 12 hours (a/n wow I can't even sleep for that long)

-------------

**Neji: woooooow nice day Uchiha**

**Sasuke: shut up neji**

**Neji: lol**

**Sasuke: I'm just glad Hinata didn't see my whole day**

**Hinata: I'm back what did I miss?**

**Sasuke: nothing…**

**Hinata: oh**

**Tyge: wow liar!! Liar!!!!**

**Neji: oook freaks...**


	4. Drama

**OHMIGOSH I got of my lazy butt and am typing! It's a miracle! Btw me and my friend are thinking about starting a SasuHina fan fic :O yes I have friends IRL who like this couple :D anyways ignore me back to the story.**

"Hn what is it?" spoke the stoic Uchiha. "Sasuke come outside with me (a/n oh god sounds so wrong) I want to talk to you about something." The Uchiha sighed and nodded in agreement. This was NOT going to be fun.

They went to the backyard of the hospital where patients can walk around and get a taste of fresh air. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke glared at Naruto, he wanted to see Hinata.

"What do you think of Hinata?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"…"

"Well? Answer me!"

"She's… different…"

"IN A GOOD DIFFERENT?! BAD WHICH ONE?!" Ok know people were staring at them. Some even backed away from them.

"She's different from any girl. She doesn't cling to me but actually talks like I'm human." Well part of this was true. He didn't want to admit that he actually li- wait no not like! Ugh what was he thinking?! How he can ever possibly Like, maybe just maybe love, the petite little Hyuuga girl?!

"IT SEEMS TO ME LIKE YOUR STEALING ME FROM HER! SHE NEVER LOOKS AT ME BELIEVE IT!" Naruto hollered on the top of his lungs at his best friend.

"… Naruto you are an idiot. The only reason she broke up with you is cuz you flirted with every girl in Konoha! Why can't you just accept that Hinata doesn't want you anymore?" Sasuke asked him trying to keep his cool and not murder the dense blonde ninja that was standing in front of him.

"BECAUSE HINATA-CHAN IS MINE!!!"

"She is not yours, why don't you go ask something from Sakura," he grinned slyly, "I'm sure she gives you _everything_."

"Sakura means nothing to me! She's just too blind to notice that I'm using her to get **MY** Hinata-chan." Naruto stated this as simple as if it were nothing. Sasuke was getting really aggravated know. It was really obvious to everyone around him. He was clenching his fists and his expression was furious, "Naruto… get out know… I don't even know _why_ I even consider you as a friend. You are just a cold hearted bastard who is to blind and dense to see shit!" Sasuke never stopped his fist from meeting Naruto's jaw. Naruto just flew out of the hospital, leaves were scattered from the heavy impact that Sasuke launched at him. He looked to where he punched Naruto with an angry expression, nothing but hate in his eyes. He decided he wanted to cool of by walking around the area.

* * *

"Good morning… Sasuke?" A cute little girl with pearly eyes looked around the room, Sasuke was no where in site. "S-Sasuke??" She looked around she started to worry about what happened to him. She ran out of Sasuke's room and found Sakura, who was treating another patient. "Sakura-san! Did you see were Sasuke went? He's not in his room." She asked her impatiently. "Mm… sorry I don't know where he is."

Sasuke where are you? She thought as she ran around the hospital, looking for him. She went up to the roof and gasped, it was Naruto. Naruto turned his head to hear direction, she saw a red stain on his cheek (a/n dang sasuke must punch hard o.O)

"N-naruto…" she was getting nervous and scared.

"Eh Hinata-chan? How convenient I was just thinking about you." He said zipping up his pants. Hinata wanted to run, she was screaming inside her head to run but her legs wouldn't move. Naruto started to walk towards Hinata, smirking slyly at her. He started to carres her cheek, "What's wrong Hinata-chan? I won't do anything to you…" he inched closer to her face. _**What**_ _**are you doing don't just stand there! Run! Run away!! Oh god he is coming closer! What do I do? Hurt him? He can easily beat me up though**_, Hinata closed her eyes, hoping that someone, anyone, would save her. Naruto was leaning in towards her trying to claim her lips but couldn't, she turned her had away from him. _**Sasuke! Please help me!**_ As if right on que Sasuke kicked the door open which led to the roof.

"What are you doing get away from her!!" he lunged himself at Naruto separating him from Hinata. "Sasuke…" Hinata started to cry, "I was so scared, I thought he was g-going to r-rape me." She bawled out to him. Sasuke looked at her in dispelief, there was no way this was the happy go-lucky Naruto that he always knew.

"What is wrong with you…?" he asked in dispelief.

"Well since Hinata-chan is mine I figured I can do anything I want to her." He said while looking at Hinata. She was hiding behind Sasuke and crying her heart out.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" all 3 of there heads went to the source of the voice, it was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"Come to my place, I want to show you something." She said while licking her lips and winking at him.

"Coming right up Sakura-chan."

As soon as Naruto left, Sasuke turned around to the weeping Hinata. He gently wrapped his arm around her and sat down, he didn't want to pressure her by standing up. "Hinata, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" the only response he got was a tight hug and more tears. Sasuke took this as a signal to not talk. He put his chin on top of her head and started to stroke her hair. Hinata felt safe in his arms, she felt like she could just like that with him forever… and he would let her be.

* * *

It's been two days since that little incident and even the mention of his name will bring Hinata to tears. Her friends tried to comfort her but she paid no attention to their words, she just wanted to be with Sasuke. She wanted to feel his arms draped around her. She wanted to be with him at all times. She hated having to leave him because of the visiting policy. Then a subject crossed her mind, will they still see each other once he gets out of the hospital? She started to fear that they would lose their friendship. That was the last thing on both of their minds, losing each other. She asked him on the second day after the incident, "Will we still be friends when you get out of the hospital?"

Sasuke looked at her and replied with a smile, "Of course, why won't we be?"

Hinata looked at him in happiness and then she embraced him, she was so happy that they still were going to be friends once he got out. Sasuke didn't want to lose her. He would not be able to take if she left him. He loved how she blushed, it made her look so cute. He loved it even more when they embraced each other. It just felt so right to him. Her skin was so soft to touch too. When they separated from their hug Hinata excused herself because she had to do something for the hospital. Sasuke looked outside the window and smiled to himself, "What is she doing to me…?"

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up really early, earlier then she intended to. She couldn't wait till the visiting hours were open. She started to get ready when she decided that she wanted to walk around a little bit. The cool morning air entered her lungs as she was walking to Ino's flower shop.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" a blonde female greeted her as she walked into the store

"Good M-morning Ino-san."

"Eh? What did I tell you Hina-chan?"

She sighed in defeat, "Not to call you Ino-san… I'm sorry it's just like a habit know."

"Please, I don't like being called –san, makes me feel old," she spoke while giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, where are you going to go after we visited me?"

Hinata blushed. "To-to the hospital. Why'd you ask?"

"Ne, Hina-chan do you have a crush on someone? You go to the hospital each day and not complain about it. Before like, 3 weeks ago, you were complaining your head of and spoke of how you might quit."

Hinata blushed a darker shade of red, did she have a crush on someone in the hospital? An image of Sasuke ran through her mind. Causing her to blush a new shade of red, "Nope, No one at all nuh-uh."

Ino looked at Hinata, she new she was lying. Ino didn't push more into the subject. "Well I can't wait to see who it is once he gets out!"

Hinata wanted to die, she knew that Ino liked Sasuke in the fan girl way.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Ino waved at the pink headed girl.

"Hi Ino," she said looking gloomily at the floor.

"Whats wrong Sakura-san?"

"I feel… I feel like Naruto using me for a purpose." She spilled out to them.

"Why do you say so? Maybe you're just imagining things."

Hinata truly felt like she didn't want to be part of this conversation.

"It's just that, when we were going to do 'that' I heard him say a different girls name! I didn't know who he said bur I'm sure it wasn't mine."

"Look at what you are doing to yourself, you should just break up with him then!" Ino suggested.

"Yes, that is what I've been thinking of that," she stated.

"Then why don't you just do it and break up?!

"I don't know, it seems like its way to hard…"

"It's okay Sakura-san, I suggest that you do it, I don't want to see you in pain anymore. Trust me I've been through break up and it was very hard on me too. But it was the right thing to do."

"Mm, thank you Hinata," Sakura said with a smile on her lips, "let's go to the hospital then."

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement, they were going back to the hospital

* * *

**Yea ok this chapter seems really angst…I'm sorry I kinda need some drama in here D I promise the next chapter won't be as dark. Lol I re-read this chapter like, 5 times already, know I just need to proof read the whole thing. I think the main reason why it is so angst is cuz I'm listening to emo music o.o omg omg omg omg omg. xD**

**Ino is 17 years old, seems like Hinata is the only young one in this group XD more characters will come up soon enough :3 just be patient. Sorry for any grammar issues. Okay and peeps**

**If you have suggestions for couples post it up :D**


	5. Ghost

**OMFG I'M SICK OF DOING THIS! EACH TIME I TYPE THIS FRICKEN CHAPTER ON MY DAD'S LAPTOP I KEEP ON PRESSING THE BACK BUTTON BY ACCIDENT! THIS IS LIKE MY 3RD TIME REWRITING IT.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Sakura and Hinata got to the hospital, they heard very strange discussions. Mainly consisting of, "Oh my god a ghost?!", "It sings a song?!" but mostly, "IT WILL TEAR US APART IN OUR SLEEP!" They saw that the whole hospital room was a mess with pateints running around like mad and doctors trying to soothe them down. "Lets ask the front desk person whats happening." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Ano, whats with the people running around and screaming about a ghonst?" Hinata gently asked. The receptionist (A/n is that what the person is called xD) He looked at them wearily before answering them, "Yes, there is a ghost walking around our halls, singing a song about something tearing something apart." Hinata made a little 'meep' while Sakura's jaw opened up into an 'o'. "Aren't you two shinobi!? why don't you get rid of the ghost!?" the front desk person said quite loudly so the whole room heard.

"Y-yes we are shinobi's but thats no-" Hinata's sentence got caught off with the whole room agreeing with the front desk person. Both of the girls sighed in defeat. "A-ano Sakura-san I'm going to Sasuke's room." she said waving to Sakura, who was going to her patient. "Hai, cya later!"

* * *

"A ghost? What are you talking about?" Sasuke stared at her like she was insane. Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke explaining what was happening. "Yes a ghost! Aren't you scared that it's going to eat you?" Hinata asked him, she looked like she was going to cry. "Hinata I don't believe in ghosts, besides this is a very strange rumor, I heard no such things." He said grinning at her. (A/n omg he's grinning, someone call the doctor!) 

"But Sasuke! I don't want you to get eaten by the terrible gh-" Her sentence got cut off again but this time by Sasuke putting a finger on her lips, "Hi-na-ta, don't worry I'll be fine." Hinata blushed a whole shade of red. Sasuke inwardly chuckled at her act. "H-hai," she hung her head in defeat.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine." he patted her head.

"H-hai."

* * *

"Sakura-san are you sure you want to do this alone?" she asked Sakura fear was obvious in her voice. 

"Lets get some people to help us." Sakura suggested.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "I'll get my team and neji-nii's team, who will you get?"

"I'll go get Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji OK?"

"Ok!" the two girls went in seperate directions, in search of the people who they were looking for.

"Hinata-sama? Are you sure, I mean it's probably a false rumor," Neji stared at her as if she grew another head.

"Y-yes! this ghost is really scary and it will eat our patients if we don't stop it!"

"OH YOUTHFULL ANGEL WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?!" Lee pounced out of knowhere with Gai-Sensei following him.

"There is a scary ghost in our hospital and i was wondering if you could help us!"

"YES! I YOUTHFULL LEE WILL HELP THE BEAUTIFULL PRINCESS STOP THE GHOST!" Lee explained excitadly.

"YES LEE! GO SPREAD THE YOUTH AROUND!" Gai-sensei gave him the 'good-guy' pose.

The two embraced each other, with tears going down there faces.

"Gai-sensei!!!"

"Lee!!!"

"Gai-sensei!!!"

Hinata's, Neji's, and Ten-ten's sweat dropped. "Anyways, sure we will help you Hinata," Ten-Ten started digging through her bag and pulled out 4 very dangerous looking spikes, "I always wanted to test these babies out," she did a sinister laugh, with an evil gleam in her eye. Hinata's and Neji's sweat dropped again. "It's not like we are going vampire hunting or anything," Neji told her. "Neji... don't kill the mood... the mood!" In the backround...

"Lee!!!"

"Gai-sensei!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

* * *

"KYA A GHOST?!" Ino jumed away from Sakura. "Yes a ghost! and we need to stop it before it tears up the patients!" 

"How troublesome." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"I will help but you will owe me bag of potatoe chips by the time we will get back." Chouji said while munching on a bag of barbique chips. "Woah woah woah, guys it's a ghost! do you know how scary those things are?!"

"How troublesome"

"munch munch munch"

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," Sakura said grinning.

"Oh fine, well lets go all ready."

"zzzz," WHACK, "Oww fine I'm coming!"

* * *

At the hospital... 

"O-okay -gulp- lets go in," Hinata said while holding a flashlight. She opened the door and it made an earie sound. Everyone, besides Neji of course, gulped in fear. "W-why don't w-we t-t-t-urn on the lights?" Ino stuttered out. "We can't because ghosts appear only in the dark!" explained Ten-ten who was holding on to her spikes.

_Click_

_Clock_

Were the sounds that their shoes made down the hallway. "W-who new that the hospital was this scary at night." Sakura stated nervously. They finished scouting the first floor, and then moved up the stairways onwards to the second floor when they heard,

_CLANG_

All of them, besides Neji, jumped in fear and looked up. "What w-was that?" Chouji said, he was already sweating. Hinata flashed the flashlight up the stairs and saw nothing. Then they heard a very very faint voice singing a song.

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

Everyone was getting shaken up, "D-did you all hear that?" Lee asked, his knees were shaking. Where the rumors true? Hinata though. She flashed the light a little bit up more the stares when they all saw it. A shadow, looking back down at them. As quickly as it came, it vanished. "KYAAA!! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ino screamed. "Ino keep your voice down there are people sleeping. They heard someone elses footsteps coming down the floor. "It's not the fith floor going onto the fourth," Neji said with his byakugan activated. Since it was dark he had no clue what it was.

_Blinded by my faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whisperes, the warning so clear._

"O-okay know I-I'm scared." They looked at Ten-ten who was shivering. The voice sounded sad, so hollow. Hinata felt depressed when she heard it sing, like it had no love at all. "Cmon lets go up!" she said bravely. "H-hinata-chan how arn't you scared?" Ino wondered. "I-I don't know..." They all heard it again.

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

Hinata raced up, with the others dwadling behind her. She reached up to the 3rd floor when she heard the ghost enter the 4th floor. "Cmon it's on the 4th floor!"

As soon as they reached the 4th floor's door they saw a note on it. "W-what does it say?" Chouji asked. Hinata was brave enough to take out the note and turn it around. It said:

Hinata, please come alone

"H-how does it know my name?!" Hinata screamed dropping down the note like it was hot fire. "H-here Hinata, you'll need it." Ten-ten said stretching her arm out and giving her one of her spikes. Hinata nodded and looked back at the door. Fear was crawling in her skin as she opened to door.

* * *

Once Hinata went onto the 4th floor she hearde it sing some more.

_There's no escape know,_

_No mercy no more_

She followed were the voice came from. It still sounded so sad, so hallow.

_No remourse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

Was this the 'tear apart' the patients were talking about. Hinata made an audible gulp as she turned the corner, the spike ready in her hands for attack. When seeing that no one was there, she relaxed a little and continued to walk forward.

_You took my heart,_

_Decieved me right from the start._

Hinata walking pace slowed down. The song was becoming more loud and clear, meaning that she was coming closer and closer. She activated her byakugan, she saw the figure right around the corner. It had its head down. She turned around the corner and leaped at the ghost causing it to fall down. The first thing that she noticed about it was that it was crying. It took her a couple of seconds to figure out who it was, as soon as she did a small gasp escaped her lips.

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_

* * *

_

**Oh cliffy guess who it is... lol I know who it is :D cuz i'm the one writing this XD duh.**


	6. Who are you?

**Computers seriously like to BS me. Honestly I had more then half of the story written on the edit/preview document thing when I clicked "save changes" and then BAM! it was like, oh you have to log in to save it. I was like -twitch- all of that hard work. -sigh- Here i am at 10:35pm retyping it T-T Anyways, i thank the readers who took their time to review here i'll give you a cookie :O -gives reviewers a cookie- :D on withthe retyped story!**

**

* * *

**

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

A small gasp escaped Hinata's lips, "S-Sasuke?" He had his eyes closed but it was obvious that he was crying. There was a wet substance going down his cheeks. "Sasuke w-what are you singing it's really creeping me out." She said dropping her spike.

_You broke a promise, and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie._

"Sasuke please stop, it's not funny!" she shivered at him, almost crying. Begging him to stop. A mischevious grin appeared on Sasuke's face as he slowly opened his eyes. Hinata looked directly into his eyes, she was looking at, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Time was stopping, all the colors were strange.

**"H-Huh, were am I?" Hinata thought out loud as she looked at her surroundings. She was in an empty street. There was no noise, and more importantly, no people. "H-hello?" she called out into the dead silence. She heard an echo of herself. "Hello?!" She spoke out a little louder. She ran through the empty streets, each step was echoeing through her ears. "Lady who are you?" she turned around to see a boy who resembled Sasuke ask her. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, who are you?" She gazed at him with a sweet look. She was happy that there was someone in this strange dimension. But the answer that she got wasn't the one that she wanted.**

**"I'm Sasuke Uchiha!" the little boy said proudly.**

**"H-huh? bu-" she was looking at him, lost in her own words.**

**"Nee-chan how did you get here?" he asked her tilting his head at her.**

**"I don't even know." She was so confused. Here she was in a strange dimension and looking at a mini version of Sasuke. Whas this how he looked like when he was little?**

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

**"Ne, Nee-chan!" The little Sasuke called out to her.**

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

**"What's that voice, who is singing?"**

**He looked at Hinata, he was on the verge of crying when he replied, "Me."**

**Hinata watched tears going down his little face. "Nee-chan please help me. Please help me." He was on his knees begging Hinata. "Help you with what?" she looked down at him. He grabbed her hand, "Help me find myself." Hinata was confused by what he said. Help him find himself? what did that mean? The little Sasuke started to run down the empty streets with Hinata in his hand. They ran as fast as little Sasuke could. They stopped when they came to a door.**

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_Why is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

**"What is this?" Hinata looked at the boy, who was currently looking at her. "Me," was the last thing she heard from him when he disappeared into thin air.**

**Hinata gulped and looked around. She summed up all of her courage and stuck out her hand and twisted the door knob, letting herself in. When she got inside she noticed that there was a room, sealed off from the rest of the world. She noticed people around the walls, banging on them. Calling, yelling for someone to come out. The only people that she recognized were Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. The other people she couldn't really place her finger on.**

**"S-Sakura-san?" she stuck out her hand to tap Sakura's shoulder. Her hand went right through her. All of a sudden, all of the people stopped banging on the walls, they froze. Hinata looked at the wall. What was she supposed to do? She held out her hand and touched the wall gentle. She stepped back in shock to see that it cracked so easily, just by her touch. All of the sudden the song's melody changed dirastically (sp?) instead of angels, it was talking about... memories?**

_Together in all these memories._

**Hinata placed her hand fully on the wall and it cracked open. Her eyes immediatley fell onto the figure who was sitting in the middle of the floor. He had his knees up to his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs. His face was buried. Hinata found out who it was, "Sasuke?" he responded by twitching.**

_I see your smile_

**She took one step closer to Sasuke, unsure of what she should to. As she took a step, she saw Sasuke react again by twitching. She took more and more steps, she was getting closer to him.**

_All of the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I'll love you..._

**She was a foot away from Sasuke know. He was still sitting but he was looking up at her, tears going down his face. She took another step closer, and watched his lips move.**

_Till the end of time._

**Hinata dropped down to her knees and she embraced Sasuke in a warm hug. Sasuke didn't reply, but she felt the little jolt go through his body. He finally hugged her back and repeated.**

_I'll love you_

_Till the end of time._

_

* * *

_

_THE END! HAH JK_** think of this as a commercial break:D know lets go on w/ the leet commercial.**

**Can Neji see why kids love cinnamon toast crunch.**

**Neji: Umm... because they were destined to?**

**Kids: wrong! they have a whole bite of cinnamon toast! (forgot what they said XD)**

**All of a sudden 4 girls dressed in Ramen danced on the stage doing the can-can**

**Ramen girls: back with the show! sponsered by Icha-Icha!**

**lol jk**

_

* * *

_

Hinata was brought back into reality and she noticed that Sasuke was hugging her, and she was hugging him back. "Thank you, Hinata." he whispered those words to her. "For what?" He looked at her straightt in the eye and smiled and cupped her cheek in his palm, "For everything." He moved closer to her, closing the gap between him. He closed her eyes and kissed her on the lips. Hinata was at first shocked, but soon melted in the kiss. (A/n i'm not going to describe it D so sorry)

When they broke apart Sasuke couldn't lift himself up, so Hinata helped him to his room. As soon as his head the pillow he fell asleep. Hinata smiled at him and brushed away the hairs that was on his face. _My first kiss,_ was the only thing she could think of. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered him a good-bye.

* * *

Hinata made her way down the stairs, she noticed that Neji, Ten-ten, Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Lee sitting on the chairs. "H-Hinata are you all right?" Ten-ten whispered to her. "Yea, I'm fine... le-" all of the sudden, Hinata collapsed. Neji caught her in his arms, "Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama!" he checked her pulse. "She's still alive, probably just exhausted, but from what?" He looked at Hinata's sleeping body. Sakura perked her head, "Where is Shikamaru?" Everyone looked around. "Oh well, he probably fell asleep somewhere." Ino stated.

"Let's go back home, I've had enough." Ten-ten said while standing up.

Eveyone else just nodded their heads in agreement.

Hinata, what did you see to make yourself colapse? Neji pondered as he was carrying her.

Ino opened the door, to see Shikamaru asleep on the first stair. "Hey what the hell?!" She yelled at him

"zzz..." WHACK "OWW what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For falling asleep, were going back home." (Ino)

"Fine, how troublesome."

The gang left to go back to their houses.

* * *

When Hinata woke up the next morning, she giggled to herself. She couldn't wait to see Sasuke again! She dressed, faster then she intended to, and walked out of her house towards her destination. As soon she she opened the door she smiled brightly at Sasuke, "Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sasuke just stared at her blankly and responded.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**BAM! Hah didn't see that coming! Please review :D :D :D :D :D if you were wondering the songs were Angel, by within temptation. The second one was Memories, by within temptation. Yes Sasuke has amnesia or however you spell it. Umm shino and kiba didn't come because Kiba was too scared and Shino didn't feel like it. Hope you liked it :O What will Hinata do in the next chapter? Frankly i don't even know myself XD I was just thinking about this in school :O :O :O. Hmm so it might be a while before I post a new chapter... I need to use my brain to know what happenes next. Hope you liked it :D**


	7. Somethings Up

**I'm going to continue this cuz i feel like it!**

**

* * *

**"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke tilted his head to the left and gave her a soft stare. This stare was nothing like from before, because his eyes contained a slight haze in them. They stood there looking at each other what seemed like hours but was only 30 seconds. Hinata made a slight movement before a certain _person_ walked into the room.

"Hello!" greeted Sakura warmly, while looking lustly at Sasuke. He acknowledged her with a slight nod. Right as Sakura was going to get closer to him, Sasuke suddenly jumped out of his bed and he sprinted out of the room and down the hallway. Not knowing were he was going, he took random turns. Once he found his way outside, he jumped to the roofs and continued to run away.

Sakura looked at Hinata, with blame filled in her eyes. "What did you do to make him run away like that?!" _Wait... Is Sakura blaming me on this?_ Hinata thought.

"You heard what I said and don't make me repeat myself!" Sakura took closer steps to Hinata, her hands on her hips.

"S-sakura-san, what a-are you t-t-talking about?" Hinata said as she stepped away from her in fear.

"You know full well what I'm talking about b-tch!" The pink haired girl wasn't watching her temper and...

_SLAP!!_

The sound of an impact slightly echoed through the room. Hinata covered her cheek where Sakura just slapped her.

"W-whats wrong with you?" said Hinata while running out of the room, fighting back tears.

Tears started to fall as Hinata ran past the crowded streets. She had to get away from Sakura. What was even going on in her head to loose control like that? She wasn't paying attention where she was running and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Hinata said while bowing.

"Hina-chan?" a voice spoke.

Hinata gasped as she looked up. The worst person in the world she could've bumped into. She felt her legs freeze in terror at seeing _him. _Right in front of her stood Naruto.

"Hina what are you crying about?" he took a step closer to her, she took a step back.

"I-it doesn't concern you!" she turned around and went the other way.

"Hinata! Wait!" Naruto started to chase her.

No! He's catching up to me! Hinata sprinted her hardest. Yet, Naruto was still catching up to her. Finally after a long chase, she tripped over a root and fell on her knees and hands. She exploded into sobs, her shoulders shaking violently.

"Hinata, whats wrong?" Naruto squated infront of her.

"Get away from me!" She pushed him away from her. Regaining her balance she ran away from a puzzled Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through an empty street. His body somehow automatically led him here. It felt so fimiliar he just couldn't place it where it was from though. He placed his hand on a wall and felt a crack on one of the walls. His hand ran past a bumpy wall. All of a sudden, he tripped over a rock, and fell on his face. He stood up and felt a burning sensation on his knee. Sasuke heard water running from his east and turned to go into that direction. When he reached a little stream of water he dipped his hand in it but quickly pulled away. _Cold_, he thought. 

He forced himself to take in a handful of water and splashed it on his face. Getting another handful of water, he splashed it on his knee. It seem to do the trick of cooling it off. He lied back and felt the grass on his cheeks. Sasuke started to wonder what was happening to him. He touched his face with his hands, making out his shape. Soon, he got tired of doing nothing and stood up.

Not knowing where to go he walked in an unkown direction.

* * *

Hinata sat near a beautiful garden, near the forest. She picked up a pink flower and took a sniff, yet there was no smell in it. She found this odd and gently held it. The flower was nothing like she had seen before. It was pure pink. No little dashes of red. Just pink. 

She managed to smile at her new discovery. Thinking that Sakura has cooled down she stood back up and walked back to the hospital. Hopefully she wouldn't bump into a certain someone.

* * *

**Yes yes i know it was short. I felt like continue writing this. Friends? and Hospital are 2 different stories know. I was just reading some reviews and i was like... "I should continue writing this." So can anyone guess whats wrong with sasuke yet:P I promise the next chapter will be longer**


	8. Read if confused

**This chapter is just to make things clear. Hinata is NOT in the sharingan anymore, shes back in real life. There is something wrong with Sasuke the caused him to not remember Hinata. No, Sasuke doesn't have amnesia or however you spell it.**

** Why Sakura is mad will have to keep you guys guessing. Also, why Naruto wasn't trying to molest Hinata. Rawr arn't I evil?**

**Anyways, I'm cought up in playing WoW that my updates will be slower.**

**Cya**


End file.
